Jeopardy or Geoparty
by Bane-Dane
Summary: What happens when you rename the classical Jeopardy? All of Hyoutei's regualrs know. Especially Gakuto and his hyper self. Just blame the pickles people. Rated for one word.


This story was based on what happened to me today during my review session after my first period exam. I got a little too hyper and caused Jeopardy to be renamed to Geoparty in my class. God I was so retarded after lunch. I blame my friend for giving me two plastic cups of pickles. And yes I'm aware the OC teacher's name isn't Japanese. It was the only thing I could come up with at the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. If I did, Rokkaku or Rikkaidai would be the main focus of the story.

* * *

It was exam week at Hyoutei Gakuen and everyone was feeling the pressure. Especially the third years, who needed to pass their exams to move up the academic ladder to high school. And if you've ever been in a situation like this, you know the pressure can get to you. If you're a terrible test taker, you're crushed under pressure, and you're a third year, then you're pretty much screwed.

After the first, and only, exam of the day was finished, everyone was allowed a lunch break before heading for their next class to study for two hours. Hyoutei's school cafeteria decided to put a little spin on their lunch that day and made it an American style lunch, consisting of a chicken sandwich, potato chips, milk and pickles. Why they put pickles in the lunch, no one knew.

No one even touched even touched a bit of their lunch that day, except Gakuto. Heck, he even ate his teammates' pickles. He thought they were the best part of the meal. Not one of his teammates had a problem with that, until second period.

All of the third year regulars had Language Arts together. It was probably the one class they all were all passing. The real reason why, their hyper, fun-loving teacher Mrs. Ashe (who kept their grades up with tons of graded assignments). Somehow she always made the class more fun. Hey, if your teacher stuck over half of Gakuto's body out the window in order for him to calm down you'd think she was fun, right? Well, actually you'd think she was psycho and wonder how she kept her job, but that's beside the point. The point is, she was fun and somehow managed to find a husband.

Gakuto had sprinted down the hallway as soon as the bell had wrung, signaling the end of lunch, so he was in the room before the rest of the regualrs arrived.. He was now sitting straight up in his desk at the back of the room, looking at the projector.

"We're playing jeopardy?" Shishido asked," What the hell is that?"

"IT'S PRONOUCED GEOPARTY!" Gakuto shouted then giggled like the idiot he really is.

"Apparently it's some American game show where they give you an answer, but you have to form a question using the answer," Oshitari explained taking his seat next to his doubles partner.

After several more shouts of geoparty (on Gakuto's part), Mrs. Ashe came into the room to start class.

"Mrs.Ashe, ore-sama wants to know if we're playing geoparty," Atobe blurted out when Mrs. Ashe was on her way to her desk. Shishido started slamming his head on his desk. Why did his classmates have to be such idiots?

"What?"

"Jeopardy"

"No we're not. Alex Trebek is going to stare at you all class period. ("I TOLD HIM IT WAS GEOPARDY!" Gakuto shouted)"

"Who's Alex Trebek?" a random student asked after raising his hand and being called on.

"He's the host of Jeopardy ("GEOPARTY!")," Mrs. Ashe explained.

After explaining the rules of Jeopardy, Mrs. Ashe decided to name her version of Jeopardy Geoparty. The game is like this, she gives you a question or something related to Language Arts. A runner runs to her, points to their team and the designated speaker gives the answer. The group that gets it correct picks a category and the game goes from there. Everyone had to participate somehow, so they broke into five groups of six. All of the regulars (including Taki) created a group by themselves and the rest of their classmates formed their own groups. For some reason on the tennis team's group, Oshitari was the runner, and Gakuto was the speaker.

Then the game began with Combining Sentences for one-hundred. The question looked like this.

_The boy likes the girl The girl likes the boy._

Oshitari, being the smart boy he is, knew the answer immediately and ran to the teacher. When he reached Mrs. Ashe (first), he pointed at Gakuto, so his team could answer.

"Two sentences?" Gakuto answered.

The class did a face-fault.

"NO! Two weird sentences!"

Double face-fault.

"WAIT! Two really weird sentences!"

Triple face-fault.

"GAKUTO! What do they need in between girl and the?" Mrs. Ashe asked, losing her patience (and brain cells).

"I KNOW NOW! It's the dot and thingy combination!"

"A semi-colon?" Taki offered.

"Yes! That thing!"

"I'm sorry that's wrong," Mrs. Ashe sighed," Next student."

The answer was a period and the team that got the points picked the next subject, the Odyssey for two-hundred. The question was this.

_Who wrote the Odyssey?_

Once again, Oshitari made it to Mrs. Ashe first, and Gakuto had to answer.

"A dead guy wrote the Odyssey, duh," Gakuto said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I'm going to need you to be more specific of which dead guy."

"A Greek one"

"Unfortunately, I'm going to move on to the next team," Mrs. Ashe turned to face the next runner whose team answered Homer and was rewarded with points.

Gakuto was bouncing up and down in his seat as each of his teammates glared at him for not getting the question right. It wasn't that hard. They had just learnt this a couple days ago.

"Gakuto, what did you eat to make you this stupid and hyper?" Taki asked because he didn't eat with the regulars that day.

Gakuto thought back on his lunch before answering," Pickles. Lots and lots of pickles."

Taki fell out of his seat at Gakuto's answer and wasn't sane for the rest of the review period.

The tennis group managed to place second in Geoparty only because they hog tied Gakuto and taped over his mouth so he couldn't speak. They also made Oshitari their speaker and Shishido their runner. As for Gakuto, he wasn't allowed to have pickles ever again.

* * *

Quotes:

IT'S PRONOUCED GEOPARTY!-me

No we're not. Alex Trebek is going to stare at you all class period.-my English teacher

It's the dot and thingy combination-me again


End file.
